The Keepers of the Devil's Code
Pirate’s code: First freedom and the captain. Second the loot, third, pleasurable company and the rum. And at the end no mercy if they not immediately surrender! The Keepers of the Devil's Code are the remnants of the fleet of Marietta's Embrace. Taking the opportunity in the chaos of the civil war to cut a swath of land and wealth, the Keepers have resorted to piracy. Using force of arms and hit and run tactics to get what they desire, the Keepers of the Devil's Code are now a prominent threat to the former members of Marietta's Embrace. History of the Keepers An extension of the army, the fleet helped maintain peace and order across Marietta's Embrace. Until recently, the fleet attempted to enforce peace where it could, diminishing it's strength. Finally, after months of trying and failing to maintain peace, Admiral Omen Kane took the opportunity in the middle of a pitched battle to kill the other admirals and take over the fleet. A swash of mutiny and destruction took place, with Admiral Omen Kane remaining the new Fleet Admiral. In time, Omen Kane took over the planet Papadoudo, renaming it Eon's End; to signify the end of this era. Taking this new base of operations as his seat of power, he promoted those loyal to him and made them admirals under him. Warlords of Eon's End (Assets) Fleet Admiral Omen Kane - Postech Infantry Establishing on Eon's End, Omen Kane built up a small army to protect their new homeland. Stay on Eon's End, Kane sends out their admirals and vice admirals to conquer the sector. Grand Quartermaster Dreven LaCroix - Covert Shipping Dreven LaCroix, personal quartermaster to Omen Kane for nearly 50 years, took over the shipyard of Eon's End. Renaming it to "Devil's Field", he establishes monthly excursions of the Keeper's numerous raiding parties. The Scourge of Her, Obsidian Rex - Zealots (Dead) Obsidian Rex, along with his twin sister, Belladonna Rex, are the tip of the Keepers' spear. Obsidian was sent to the planet of Her, to establish a base of operations, as well as cut off the expansion of the surrounding factions that are left after the war started. During an onslaught from the Psychic Remnants, Obsidian lures his pursuers into a trap, sacrificing himself in order to kill many of theirs. Unfortunately, the damage was not enough to turn the tide of the battle. The Desolater of Husabet, Belladona Rex - Zealots Like her sibling, Obsidian Rex, Belladonna was sent out to expand the influence of the Keepers. She was sent to the planet of Husabet, to claim a sector free from the machinations of the others in the Civil War. The Breaker of Men, Soren Umbra - Party Machine A vindictive man, Admiral Soren Umbra runs the mining complex of the city of Moranes, renamed Sorensburg. Through forcing the local populace too weak or unskilled to fight for the cause of the Keepers to manual labour in the mines, Soren keeps a steady flow of income and material into Devil's Field. Helena Darkmore, the Queen of Vice - Party Machine A rumoured lover of Soren, Omen, and both the Rex twins, Admiral Helena Darkmore runs the swamp city of Corenith, renamed to Avarice's Rest. Under her watch, the city collects the coin from it's brothels, drug mills and gambling dens; funneling it back to the Keepers' coffers. The Ancient Everit Kane - Base of Influence (Eon's End) Father to Omen Kane, Everit resides of Glutton's Paradise, the capital of Eon's End. The metropolis of a city houses the majority of the residents of Eon's End. Harsh recruiting campaigns take those ready to fight and die for the Keepers, while forcefully relocating those who would be better "suited" in other areas to where they would best work.